kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Baron's Genesis Transformation!
is the twenty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. This episode marks the debut of Baron Lemon Energy Arms, an unintended development made by the producers in response to Kaito's popularity with viewers. It also features the final appearance of Gaim Ichigo Arms. Synopsis Mai wants to know why Kouta has been hiding from her, and he reveals the truth to her about Helheim Forest, as well as the Inves and the fate of Yuya, upsetting Mitsuzane, who is still under orders from his brother. Meanwhile, Kaito plans to finish his fight with Demushu. Plot Listening to Takatora, Mitsuzane learns that his brother is willing to bear the sin and that he would one day be forced to make such a decision. The next day, Mitsuzane is livid to learn that Kouta had told Mai the truth of the Inves and Yggdrasill. When Mai tries to public reveal what she knows, Mitsuzane summons Inves to attack the rally with Armored Riders destroying the monsters. Mitsuzane gets upset with Kouta for making Mai sad for revealing the truth to her before finding him slapped by the girl he loves. At the lab, after reviewing the footage of him fight Dēmushu, Ryoma considers Kaito no longer needed in his plans before Yoko uncharacteristically suggests giving the teen another chance as Mitsuzane arrives with a proposition. As Yoko gives Kaito a Genesis Driver with Zack confronting him over allying himself with their enemy, Mitsuzane has Kouta come with him to Helheim Forest to track down the Over Lords before taking a hit so Marika can attack Gaim as he equips Kachidoki Arms to defeat her before checking Mitsuzane. By the time he gets Gaim to leave him to find the Over Lords, Mitsuzane tells Yoko he will handle things from here. By that time, Kaito uses the Lemon Energy Lock Seed and Genesis Driver to become New Generation Rider Baron and fight Demushu as Gaim eventually arrives and attempts to stop their fight. In the end, furious of being overpowered by Baron, Demushu only leaves as being telepathically contacted by Redyue that their leader would not be pleased of the turn of events. Forced to watch Demushu fall back, Baron argues with Gaim with Ryugen taking advantage to snipe Kouta from behind. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : *Couple: , Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Ichigo, Peach Energy, Kachidoki (once attempted) **Baron: ***Lemon Energy **Ryugen: ***Budou **Knuckle: ***Kurumi **Marika: ***Peach Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Ichigo Arms, Jimber Peach Arms, Kachidoki Arms **Baron: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Ryugen: ***Budou Arms **Knuckle: ***Kurumi Arms **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms Errors *During Gaim Jimber Peach Arms' battle with Marika, every time he fired the Sonic Arrow, the shots were colored yellow as opposed to his form's color pink. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 9, . *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-06 Ichigo, LS-07 Orange, ELS-01 Lemon Energy, ELS-02 Cherry Energy, ELS-03 Peach Energy, KLS-01 Kachidoki, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane, LV-03 Dandeliner, LV-04 Tulip Hopper *During this episode's airing, a commercial for Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, featuring new Arms for the Armored Riders, was shown. *This episode marks the only time Gaim is attacked while in Ride Wear. *From this episode onwards, Mitsuzane becomes the villain of the series until he redeemed himself later. Ultimately, both episodes features Kaito gaining stronger forms. *In an ironic twist of fate, the debut of Ichigo Arms marked the first time Kouta and Mitsuzane worked together, while this episode marks the last time they work together until the finale. DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Gridon and Bravo, the Strongest Tag, Baron's Genesis Transformation!, When You Know the Truth... and The Betrayal of Zangetsu. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html DSTD08897-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 7, DVD cover Gaim DVD Volume 07.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 7, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「バロンのゲネシス変身！」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「バロンのゲネシス変身！」 References Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:New Form Episode